Cuando todo se vuelve nada
by Eritea
Summary: Hiyori olvidó a Yato y a Yukine cuando Yato fue con Ebisu al Inframundo y Yukine lo empezó a buscar. Cuando regresaron, ya era muy tarde: los recuerdos de Hiyori sobre ellos ya se habían esfumado. Con dolor, decidieron no intervenir y la dejaron en paz para que siguiera su vida de humana. Dos años después, estando ella en su último año de preparatoria, ambos deciden ver cómo está.


**Cuando todo se vuelve nada**

• • •

Esa era una tarde especial. Los rayos del sol golpeaban como latigazos sobre la piel de las personas sin rostro que caminaban por las veredas de la calle, autos surcaban la avenida a la misma velocidad, y el viento mecía las hojas verdes de unos árboles mucho más altos de lo normal.

Caminando en sentido hacia la escuela venía ella. Iba con un paso constante y tranquilo. Su rostro parecía aparentar que pensaba en algo, sin embargo no pensaba en nada. Ella era hermosa, de baja estatura, pelo castaño y ojos magenta; vestía su uniforme escolar perfectamente prolijo, y era más joven que aquél muchacho que a la distancia la observaba.

La chica de pelo castaño seguía caminando con pasos tranquilos, sosteniendo su bolso negro con la mano derecha y balanceando la izquierda en un vaivén inconsciente, cuando de repente, sin que pareciera haber una precedencia o un pasado causante de que él se encontrara allí, él apareció; parado, estático en medio de la vereda por la que la chica transitaba, mirando para la dirección en la que ella estaba.

Sin dudas fue una aparición sorpresiva, y sin embargo a ella pareció no importarle, y es que de hecho no le importó. Pasó junto a él sin percatarse de su existencia, sin darle más importancia de la que se le da a un poste de luz o a un árbol cuando se está yendo a algún lado. Pero a pesar de su indiferencia, y aunque no lo supiera, él era demasiado importante para ella. Demasiado.

Sonrió para sí mismo cuando la vio pasar al lado suyo sin reparar en su presencia. Estaba feliz. Finalmente era capaz de volver a verla.

Giró sobre sus talones y miró su espalda mientras se alejaba. Incapaz de dejarla ir, le gritó:

—Oye, tú.

Ella no se inmutó y siguió caminando exactamente igual a como lo venía haciendo, como si no hubiera escuchado nada, y probablemente no lo había hecho.

—Oye, disculpa —insistió el joven, y ella detuvo su paso; pareció desorientarse por unas décimas de segundo y se dio media vuelta. Las nubes se detuvieron.

—Lo siento, ¿me hablabas a mí?

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿a quién sino?

Como por acto reflejo, giró su rostro hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Se podía ver algunos autos pasar por las calles, pero además de eso no había nadie más. Es decir, nadie. No se veían personas a lo lejos, mucho menos de cerca. Tampoco había perros, ni pájaros, ni insectos, o al menos esa era la impresión que ella tenía tras haberse encontrado con él.

Inspeccionó por unos breves segundos el rostro del muchacho, que tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Llevó su atención desde su cabello negro hasta sus ojos azules que parecían mirarla con inmensa añoranza; no reconocía su rostro.

—Ehm, lamento ser grosera, ¿pero nos conocemos?

—Mm, esa es… una pregunta difícil de responder —respondió él, bajando los hombros con ligera desilusión, pero su rostro no cambió en lo más mínimo. Era casi como si hubiera supuesto que ella diría algo así pero igualmente hubiera albergado un mínima esperanza de que no lo hiciera—. Ah, sin embargo yo sí te conozco muy bien… Hiyori.

Sus ojos brillaron con un tinte de amabilidad al pronunciar por primera vez en mucho tiempo ese nombre, que parecía hecho para que él lo dijera, como si las sílabas se amoldaran a sus cuerdas vocales y bailaran en su boca.

Ella se asustó, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Aparece un extraño que te detiene en la calle, sonríe como si fuera un pervertido y luego dice que te conoce. Sentir miedo parecería bastante razonable, y ella lo sintió.

—Ah... ya veo. Quisiera quedarme, pero me tengo que ir, adiós —dio media vuelta y enfiló su rumbo nuevamente, esperando que apareciera alguien más deambulando por las aceras para sentirse más segura.

—Pareces muy apurada, ¿vas a la escuela? Ah, ¿acaso llegas tarde? Oye, oye, ¿puedo acompañarte? Me aseguraré de decirle a tu profesor que es mi culpa que te hayas retrasado, así no te regañará. Entonces está bien si voy contigo, ¿verdad, verdad~?

La chica no contestó ante la súbita emoción del joven y sólo se limitó a apurar el paso para alejarse.

Él abrió los brazos como reclamando algo, dolido por la actitud áspera de la muchacha, pero no dijo nada porque una voz diferente lo cortó en seco, hablando en un tono alto que quebró el silencio.

—Ahh, la asustaste. Es precisamente por esto que te dije que nos fuéramos sin decirle nada.

Ella lo escuchó y dio la vuelta, asombrada. Al lado del joven había ahora un chico, parecía apenas unos años menor que ella. Cuando la vio, cambió su semblante molesto a una sonrisa nerviosa.

—N-no tengas miedo de nosotros, Hiyori. Somos amigos.

—¿Amigos…?

—Sí. Nosotros tres nos conocemos desde hace tiempo… pero supongo que es normal que no nos recuerdes —dijo, rascando su mejilla con un dedo y soltando una risita que sonó más incómoda que alegre.

—¡Oye, Yukine, te dije que te escondieras hasta cuando yo te lo dijera!

—¡Cállate, Yato, no habría tenido que salir si no hubieras armado tanto escándalo!

La chica abrió tanto los ojos que bien podrían haberse caído de sus cuencas. Un escalofrío recorrió sus nervios y en un segundo se puso tan blanca como una de esas nubes que ya no había en el cielo.

Lo sabía.

Había escuchado esos nombres antes.

—Te diste cuenta, eh —susurró el mayor de los tres al verla—. Te vas a poner incluso peor cuando pienses de dónde nos conocemos y llegues a la conclusión de que no lo sabes, y que no reconociste mi cara porque, de hecho, no recuerdas cómo se veía el gran Yato-sama. —Dijo, poniendo una mano en su pecho con orgullo. Su voz sonaba sorprendentemente gélida en comparación con la calidez que desprendía hace un segundo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—¿"Cómo"? —y rió como si le estuvieran preguntando por qué el sol sale de día—. ¡Porque yo conozco todo lo que tiene relación con Hiyori! He estado pendiente de ti desde que nos separam...

—¡Idiota, no le digas eso que la vas a espantar!

—¿Eh, por qué? ¡Ouch! ¡Oye, no me golpees!

Hiyori apretó con fuerza la correa de su bolso.

El miedo es una sensación bastante desagradable, pero peor aún que el miedo en estado puro, es el miedo mezclado con incertidumbre, y esa mezcla era la que ella estaba experimentando en ese instante.

—¿Quién eres? —con aquella pregunta quería matar algo de esa incertidumbre que la carcomía y apaciguar un poco el miedo latente que crepitaba en sus labios pálidos.

—¿Que quién soy? Ehm, es difícil decirlo una vez que me has olvidado... —otra sonrisa nostálgica apoderándose de sus facciones, y un suave tono rosado alcanzando sus mejillas—. He estado observándote desde la última vez que mantuvimos una conversación viéndonos directamente a los ojos.

—Desde tu óptica podría decirse que es tu acosador.

—¡Yukine, vete de una vez! —gritó el joven, repudiando el comentario del menor y casi temiendo no poder arreglar esa ilustración que había hecho de él—. Ah, olvida eso, ¿sí? Lo que en realidad soy, es tu amigo.

La incertidumbre no cesó, pero el miedo se vio bastante apartado por otra emoción. Una que empujó al resto de las emociones a un lado, poniéndose en primera fila y haciéndola estallar. Esa emoción era la ira.

—¿Puedes dejar de decir tonterías y explicarme por qué me dices todas estas cosas? ¿Por qué me has estado persiguiendo? ¿Y por qué no me acuerdo absolutamente de quiénes son?

Él la miró con sorpresa y luego bajó la vista. No por arrepentimiento o por pesar, sino más bien por cortesía, porque él adoraba ver cómo se le arrugaba el entrecejo y cómo subía ese tono rubor en sus mejillas cuando se enojaba, y si no quitaba sus ojos de ella podría haberse puesto a saltar en medio de la calle, clamando con orgullo: "¡Hiyori me gritó!" hasta que se hiciera de noche.

—¡Sí, por supuesto! Resumiendo el asunto, Hiyori-chan y nosotros dos fuimos amigos alguna vez, hace unos años. Aquí mismo, en esta ciudad —ella dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor nuevamente, como si buscara algún indicio que le explicara qué estaba sucediendo—. Todo lo que estás viendo, todo lo que te rodea, escuchas, hueles y sientes; este árbol, ese edificio, el suelo y el cielo, absolutamente todo, todo es _nosotros_. Sabemos todo sobre ti, cosas que ni siquiera tus amigas saben.

Por supuesto, ella no le creyó una sola palabra. Es decir, no es lógico, no es razonable... ¿Quién le creería a unos desconocidos que se te aparecen por la calle y te dicen que te conocen? Esa desconfianza se hizo manifestar en la cara que puso; se rió un poco, casi mofándose del otro, y si había algo que a ese chico le gustaba más que su cara enojada, era su cara con una sonrisa: el ascenso de sus mejillas y el blanco perla de sus dientes reflejando el infinito.

Él sabía que ella no le creía, pero no le importaba.

—Supongo que es difícil para ti fiarte de lo que digo, ¿verdad? Ja, ja… Entonces, ¿reconoces esto? —dijo, sacando del bolsillo de su campera deportiva lo que parecía ser una maqueta pequeña de madera.

Hiyori vio al chico que se llamaba Yukine negar con su cabeza y dar la vuelta sin decir nada, claramente desaprobando lo que su compañero estaba haciendo. Sin pelear contra la curiosidad, se inclinó sobre las manos extendidas del joven y estudió con la mirada la maqueta que sostenía. Parecía un templo, estaba hecho a mano con maderitas y pinturas y había algunas cosas desparejas que ella habría arreglado. En el centro del santuario había una placa dorada con un nombre inscrito… "Yato".

—¿Qué es esto…? ¿Por qué siento que es tan importante? —comentó sin alzar la vista del objeto.

—Porque lo es. Eh, bueno, al menos para mí —dijo el mayor, tiñendo sus palabras con cariño—. Esto es algo que Hiyori me obsequió… algo que hiciste para mí.

—¿Yo? —preguntó, y él sonrió con alegría a modo de respuesta.

Yukine, quien no parecía querer quedarse afuera de la escena, volvió sobre sus pasos y se paró justo al lado de Yato. Su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse y se negaba a apartar la mirada del piso. Parecía querer decir algo, pero tenía problemas para encontrar las palabras para hacerlo.

—O-oye, Hiyori, ¿sabes algo? No importa que no puedas recordar el tiempo que pasamos juntos, p-porque nosotros nunca vamos a olvidarlo, así que… —Yukine se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para impedir que su voz se quebrara—, así que, ¡no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien! Sólo enfócate en seguir siempre hacia adelante.

Yato puso una mano sobre la cabeza gacha del menor y sonrió.

—Es como dice Yukine, Hiyori. Sigue tu vida, nosotros te apoyamos.

—¡Yato, Yukine-kun, esperen un segund…!

—¡Ah, Hiyori! ¡Ahí estabas!

—¿Eh?

—¿Cómo que "eh"? ¡Te buscamos por todos lados!

—Ah, lo siento, Yama-chan, Ami-chan. Creo que me entretuve un poco…

—Hiyori, ¿estás llorando?

—Ah… —con un movimiento lento, tocó su rostro. Las yemas de sus dedos se humedecieron.

—¡¿Te ocurrió algo?! ¡¿Acaso te asaltaron, o te acosaron?! Te juro que cuando encuentre a los que te hicieron esto los voy a…

—¡No, no, nada de eso! No se preocupen, seguramente algo entró en mi ojo.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres que llamemos a la policía?

—No, les digo de verdad. No ha sido nada.

—Mm, espero que sea eso. ¡Como sea, tenemos que apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde! —dijo una de sus amigas, amagando con comenzar a correr, y la otra imitó su accionar, pero Hiyori no lo hizo. Ella miró hacia atrás, no muy segura de por qué lo hacía; lo único que vieron sus ojos fue el camino vacío de regreso a su casa.

—¿Yato…?

—¿Has dicho algo, Hiyori? —le gritó Aimi desde la distancia.

—No, no es nada. Debe haber sido mi imaginación.

—¡Entonces apresúrate, o le diré al profesor que fue tu culpa que llegáramos tarde!

—¡Ah, no, no lo hagas, ya estoy yendo! ¿Me escuchas, Yama-chan? ¡Espérame!

Desde el lugar en donde estaban, Yato y Yukine vieron cómo Hiyori comenzaba a correr junto a sus dos amigas para llegar a tiempo a su clase, sin mirar atrás.

Desde esa distancia vieron cómo ella volvía a olvidarlos para siempre.

La única prueba de que ambos habían vuelto a verla una última vez viviría en la zona más profunda de sus memorias hasta el momento en que alguien quisiera escuchar sobre aquella humana que se hizo amiga de un dios miserable y una regalía revoltosa que no hacían más que causarle problemas, y que tuvo una vida larga y próspera. Por su propia cuenta.

* * *

 **Este es mi primer fic de Noragami y, tras releer todo lo que escribí, creo que quiero que sea el último, jajajaja.  
Pobre Yato, pobre Yukine, los hice sufrir mucho. Perdónenme, los amo.**

 **Momento... Además de ser mi primer (y posiblemente único) fic de Noragami... ¡ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE PUBLICO HACE MESES!  
Omg, soy una irresponsable. Lamento si la redacción fue algo pobre o un poco rebuscada, después de tanto tiempo sin escribir de seguro ya no estoy tan afinada como quizás estuve antes. ¡Espero mejorarlo pronto!**

 **¿Te gustó el fic? ¿Lo odiaste? Puedes dejarme tu opinión en la caja de comentarios; la leeré gustosa.  
Acepto críticas constructivas, destructivas y humorosas~**

 **¡Mil gracias por leer mi fic!**

 **-Eritea.**


End file.
